A display device using a thin-film transistor (TFT) as a pixel control unit, such as a TFT-LCD (thin-film transistor liquid crystal display) is predominant in the market of current flat panel displays due to features such as small volume, low energy consumption, no radiation, and the like.
In such a display device, a source electrode and a drain electrode of a TFT are typically formed concurrently with a data line connected to one of the electrodes in a one-time patterning process. A parasitic capacitance is present between the data line and a pixel electrode, which may result in problems such as crosstalk and the like.